1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable endoscope which is provided with the functions of supplying gas and liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an endoscope is used, the endoscope is connected to a light source device. When the endoscope is connected to the light source device, a light guide, which is provided so as to penetrate in the endoscope, is optically connected with the light source. For example, a halogen lamp is utilized for the light source. A luminance flux, which is emitted from the light source, is led to a distal end of the endoscope through the light guide. The luminance flux is emitted from the tip of the distal end to illuminate an object in front of the tip. The luminance flux reflected by the object, becomes incident on an image guide through an objective lens which is provided at the tip. The reflected luminance flux is led to an eyepiece portion of an operating portion of the endoscope. Accordingly, the object can be sighted through the eyepieces of the eyepiece portion.
Further, the endoscope is provided with the functions of supplying gas and liquid. By manipulating a button for each function, which is provided on the operating portion, gas and liquid spout from the tip of the scope. Accordingly, an object, attached to the surface of an observing window for protecting the above-mentioned objective lens, can be removed; the gas is sent into a body of a patient; and the surface of the observing window is cleaned.
The liquid, which is sent to the tip of the scope, is stored in a tank, which is not included in the endoscope. The tank is connected to a supplying tube, which enters the channel of an insert portion of the endoscope, through an external connecting tube. Supplying the gas and liquid is carried out by a pump which is provided in the light source device.
As described above, when the endoscope is used, the external devices (the light source device and the tank) are needed. Therefore, the external devices should always be carried with the endoscope, and before operating the endoscope, an operator should make sure the external devices are connected to the endoscope. Namely, with respect to portability, the conventional endoscope has problems.
Further, the insert portion of the scope is manipulated and inserted into the body of patient, therefore ease of handling is required. However, as described above, the light source device and the tank should be connected with the endoscope through cables, and the light source device should be connected to a power outlet through a power cable in order to supply a driving current to the light source and the pump which are provided in the light source device.
Namely, a plurality of cables are required, and these cables prevent the operator from easily handling the endoscope.
Further, the light source device is an external device which is put into one position, and can not be freely moved in accordance with the manipulation of the scope. Additionally, the power cable is connected with the power outlet which is placed at a predetermined position of a consultation room and so on. Accordingly, the endoscope is restricted to the area in which the power outlet is located. Namely, with respect to handling, the conventional endoscope has many problems.